charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chick Flick
Chick Flick is the 18th episode of the second season and the 40th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwells battle the Demon of Illusion who has the power to unleash celluloid villains on society and brings to life Phoebe’s favorite film character, Billy, who remains in black-and-white while everything around him is in color. Using his newly discovered ability to bring psycho characters out of horror movies, the demon sends an axe murderer and a knife-wielding corpse to kill Phoebe, Prue and Piper, but they force him back into the movie and join him in an on-screen battle of good vs. evil. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *Dan Gordon *Gil Corso *'Billy Appleby' *'Demon of Illusion' *'Finley Beck' *'Sally Mae' *'Bloody Mary' Magical Notes 'Spells' To Banish the Demon of Illusion :(This spell had no effect on the Demon of Illusion. He tricked the Charmed Ones into believing that he had been vanquished, while he instead had entered the world of Illusion to continue his work.) :Evil that has travelled near, :I call on you to disappear, :Elementals hear my call :Remove this being from these walls. 'Potions' 'Powers' Beings Magical Beings *'Billy Appleby' *'Demon of Illusion' *'Sally Mae' *'Bloody Mary' Mortals *'Finley Beck' Featured Music :"Badway" by Nina Gordon Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Phoebe's favorite movie is the fictional Kill It Before It Dies. Her ideal man is Billy, a character in the movie; she watches this movie again in the Season 3 episode Bride And Gloom and in the Season 5 episode Sense And Sense Ability. * This episode was one of the most difficult episodes to film because of the movie, and its interaction with the characters. * The girls mention that they had previously vanquished a Bunyip and a demon that had a horn growing out of his forehead. * Piper says "I am being stalked by psycho killers and I hide in the shower". This is a reference to the movie Psycho (1960), a horror movie in which one of the main characters is killed in the shower. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power. * This episode is featured in the twenty-first issue of Charmed Magazine where fan Gavin Hetherington submitted it from the United Kingdom for the "favourite moment" segment of the magazine. * This episode features Piper and Leo's first real date, although it doesn't go as planned. * In this episode Phoebe wears a shirt that says Miami High Mermaids, it is interesting to note that her actress Alyssa Milano provided the live-action references for the mermaid Princess Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Glitches * After Phoebe kisses Billy, all the make-up disappears from his mouth, however none of his make-up ends up on Phoebe. * When Piper freezes everyone at the restaurant, you can see the dark-skinned man behind her blink his eyes several times. Episode Stills 01azerty.jpg 02polm.jpg 03rty.jpg 04qaze.jpg Behind the Scenes 05fggfgfg.jpg 06sdsddssdsdsdsd.jpg CF_01.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: (entering) Hi, doody. :Piper: (leaving) Hi, doody. :(Prue's sitting on couch, holding her camera and taking photos of Piper, who's looking out the window.) :Prue: Hmm, so I think I'll call this "Woman not pretending to look out the window." :Piper: How about "Girl about to pour hot tea on sister's head"? Let me see. (Prue shows her the photo.) Either I'm that transparent or you're that good. :Prue: Well, I don't think I'll comment since you do have hot liquid over my head. :Prue: Yeah, well, the house is a mess again. I mean, how come we can't fight the demon of cleanliness or the demon of housekeeping, or even that really big, bald guy, Mr. Clean? I would so totally take him on. :Piper: But I don't get is the order of things. Don't we usually start some place dark and dreary and then end up at the manor for the big old vanquish? :Phoebe: Wait a minute. He followed me home. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. He was at the movies and then he followed me home. :Prue: Well, he had a reason to attack us, so he would have found us sooner or later. :Piper: But the question is why? I mean, we usually don't vanquish someone without knowing who, what, where, when... :Prue: Well, what about the how? How did you know how to vanquish him? :Phoebe: Well, remember the spell that we used for the bunyip? Well, I just combined that with the one for the demon with the horn coming out of his... :Piper: Forehead? :Phoebe: Yep. :Phoebe: Here I am talking about the shortage of perfect men and in orbs yours. :Piper: I found one of the good guys. :Leo: Unfortunately, I'm here to talk about the bad guys. :Phoebe: No shortage of those. :Leo: Yeah, they sent for me last night so I could warn you. :Piper: Okay, fill in the blank: it's the demon of ... :Leo: ... illusion. :Finley Beck: Here. Print this one again, but you need to flag a gradual fade on the wall behind me and burn in the key under my chin. Would you like me to hold your hand this time? I figured out what's wrong with your photos, Miss Halliwell. Absolutely no depth. :Prue: Really? Now would that be the technique, or the subject? :Finley Beck: Excuse me? :Prue: I wish I could. Your work meant more to me than you will ever know, and because of that, I have carried around this illusion of what it would mean to me to meet you and to learn from you and how that would make me appreciate your work even more, but now it is so hard for me to even look at your pictures because I think of the man who took them, and it is devastating to me to realize that the brilliance of your eye is completely destroyed by the ignorance of your mouth. :Negative mounted in enlarger begins to burn. Prue removes it and discards it. :Finley Beck: See, that's the thing about art, Miss Halliwell. If you leave your subjects under the light too long, they burn. :Beck walks out of the darkroom and up the basement stairs. :Prue: (raises a camera) Mr. Beck? :Beck turns. Prue snaps a picture and the flash stings his eyes. :Prue: Thank you. :Finley Beck: (sarcastic) You're welcome. :Demon of Illusion: Silly Wiccan, tricks are for kids! :Phoebe: Hey! (Billy looks at Phoebe.) Oh my God, I think he's looking at me. :Billy: Hi. :Phoebe: Hi. :Prue: Okay, I hate to put a damper on your little love connection here, sis, but we need to kick some ass. :(The Demon of Illusion casts his spell over the audience.) :Piper: (to Leo) Okay, well, I'm okay, you're okay. Magic perk. :(Phoebe and Billy are still making out. Prue runs in.) :Phoebe: Hello, privacy. :Prue: Hello, axe murderer! :(The axe murderer starts hacking at the items in the attic.) :Prue: Oh, that was an antique, you asshmmf... (Billy covers her mouth) :Phoebe: He's very sensitive about the language. :(Later, Piper drinks the potion to enter the movie world.) :Piper: Bleurgh. Tastes like ass... (a look from Billy) ...phalt. :(Piper runs in and shuts the bathroom door. She looks around for a place to hide. She gets in the shower and pulls the shower curtain across.) :Piper: I am being stalked by psycho killers and I hide in the shower. :(Heroic music. Billy runs in.) :Billy: It's okay. The man is here to save the day. :Prue: Billy, it's the twenty-first century. It's the woman's job to save the day. :Billy: Oh. :Darryl: So is it over? :Piper: Not even close. We don't know how many more are out there and we have no way of stopping the demon from tampering with the audiences, so... :Darryl: You used the 'd' word again. :Piper: Sorry. International Titles *'French:' C'est Pas du Cinéma ! (It's Not the Movie Theater!) *'Polish:' Srebrny seans (Silver Séance) *'Czech:' Démon filmového plátna (Demon of the Movie Screen) *'Slovak:' Filmová láska (Movie Love) *'Italian:' Mondo di celluloide (The World of Celluloid) *'Spanish (Spain):' Película en blanco y negro (Black-and-white Film) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Terror real (Real Horror) *'Hungarian:' Csak illúzió (Just an Illusion) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Filme a Negro (Black Movie) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Filme de Terror (''Horror Movie) *'Russian:' Lëgkoe kino (Easy Movie Theater) *'Finnish:' Elämä kuin huono leffa (Life Like a Bad Movie) *'Bulgarian' Kino-geroĭ (Movie Hero) *'German:' Der reinste Horror (The Pure Horror) *'Serbian:' Demon sa filmskog platna (Demon from the Movie Screen) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2